Blacksmithing
Blacksmithing NOTE: Feb. Items can no longer be + higher than 15. At level 15, the cost becomes red, and clicking the the grey blacksmith icon does nothing. If you had an item over level 15, when you load the game next, it will be level 15. Say good bye to all those level 100+ items! While the items are lowered down to level 15, the crazy stats they had generated from up to are still on the items. Blacksmithing adds extra attributes to Weapons , Armors and Accessories, making them significantly more powerful. To perform blacksmithing, click on an item in your inventory, then on the anvil button at the bottom of the inventory screen. Checking the "Auto +X" box will automatically smith the item until it is rank X. This is useful when you are sure you don't want low level items. As you level up the blacksmithing skill , you get stronger bonuses from upgrading, have a decreased chance of failing/losing items, and get a passive + Dex and + Int. Once you reach Blacksmithing 1, you get titles in the game! Formula: Blacksmith-value (max 14%) + Luck*0,05% + Low Level Bonus, which is approx. exp(+0,2*Level) Aside from the natural bonus you get from the skill itself, you can increase your bonus by increasing your luck levels. (note; it must be a significant increase to notice a change. So make you a luck set if you want +.) Improvement chance cap: 97 (Equip Level) % e.g: ++1 -> 97% ++2 -> 94% ++3 -> 91% ... ++15 -> 55% The title will give the following effects: Hp -30, Mp- 30, Dex +30, Will +10, Luck +luck by ¹Does not include low level bonuses. ²You cannot smith items beyond this level. Numbers shown are for sequential progression only. Chance of crafting maximal level item when luck is max is ~3.24% (0.76*0.73*0.7*0.67*0.64*0.61*0.58*0.55) Techniques for high level blacksmithing Even when you have enough luck to maximize the chance of blacksmithing, which is extremely hard to do at higher levels, you still aren't guaranteed that any particular smithing attempt will work and shattering an item that is a notable upgrade from what you currently have is never a good thing. The following are a couple of techniques that could help you get the ultra-high level boosts on items that are worth upgrading that high, such as Necklaces, Rings, Weapons and offhand items. *Get the Blacksmithing skill to the maximum level 1. Not only does it guarantee you safe upgrading to +7, only at that level does the 50% save roll hold the item at its current upgrade level. Everything below that, if the item doesn't shatter, drops the item at least one enchantment level which is one more risky level you have to go through again to get to the high levels. The extra success % to smithing doesn't hurt either. *Since your Luck does help smithing chance you should build up a "Luck Set"; a set of items where the base stats of them are completely irrelevant (and could therefore be complete crap) but they have the highest Luck boosting enchantments of anything you can find for each slot. When you're ready to attempt a high level smithing run, put that set on, and then take it off when you're done and ready to go back to main combat. *Never attempt a high-level blacksmithing on one item by itself; you'll be too tempted to go too high and likely shatter it. Instead, use the 'snowball' method. When you get an item that is a noteworthy replacement for what you are currently wearing in the corresponding slot, don't attempt a high-level smithing until you get a second item of the same type that is roughly equal in strength. Then, start smithing both items evenly one level at a time; when you get one to +8, get the other one to +8 before you attempt to get one of them to +9, etc. Once one of these two shatter, STOP SMITHING, and be happy with what you have; it should now be profoundly better than what you're currently wearing. And keep in mind you can also do this technique if you pick up an item that's roughly equal to what you're wearing. Category:Equipment Category:Upgrade